


Am I Dreaming?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Control Kink, Exhibitionism, Felching, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, but like with horrible sarcasm and more dicks, reads like the setting of a bad porno featured on the front page of pornhub, this is just A Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James gets caught listening to his best mates have sex, but the outcome is a lot different than he ever imagined.Or: post-Hogwarts, where three best mates find out that they can have a lot of fun when they remove their clothing.





	Am I Dreaming?

The first time James caught Remus being pulled into Sirius’ room, he didn’t think much of it. It was a hot summer evening, the hallway was dark, and everyone should have been asleep. James had awoken to grab a glass of water in the kitchen, and the moment he stepped foot in the hallway, he saw them. Sirius was half in his room, hand entwined with Remus’, pulling him in before shutting the door.

James stood in the hallway for a bit, lips on his glass as he stared at the whorls in the wood of the closed door, before shrugging and returning to his own room. He really didn’t think much of it. Remus would often have nightmares, and he and Sirius were always the closest of the bunch. Time and time again, Sirius would curl up beside a trembling Remus, soothing him through the aftershocks of the violent horrors that plagued his slumber. It wasn’t uncommon for Sirius to sleep beside him, running his fingers through those tawny curls, whispering words no one else could hear.

It happened frequently when they were at Hogwarts, James waking in the middle of the night to a whispering Sirius and a whimpering Remus. A few times he had slipped from his own bed and pulled open the curtains, only for Sirius to glare at him and hiss for him to go back to sleep because he had it under control.

James knew they were close, but _how_ close was the bit that escaped him.

It wasn’t significant enough to be suspicious at first, as it was a frequent occurrence when they all moved into a new place together for Remus to sleep in the same room as Sirius. For the two of them to have hushed secrets that James was not a part of. Though the three of them had been close since they had first gone to Hogwarts, Remus and Sirius had a relationship that was vastly different than anything James had with either.

He wanted more than anything to be a part of their secrets, but he would never admit to it out loud. He admired their closeness, but he wasn’t entirely sure why. He always had, even when they were younger, been envious of the way the two of them just seemed to click. James had never felt that with anyone, and it stung to see a friendship like that commence between two of his own mates. Did he want to be them, or did he simply just want what they had? Or maybe he wanted them in another way-and maybe he had known back then that it wasn’t just pure friendship that transpired between them.

He’d already come to terms with his sexuality when he’d slept with the younger Black during in his sixth year, and again on multiple occasions in his seventh. That’s why it wasn’t as terrifying as it could have been to realize that he was quite possibly attracted to both of his best mates. He didn’t particularly think about either of them when they were younger, but now that they had gotten older, it was a little more difficult to ignore how glaringly attractive they both had become.

James spent a lot of time staring at Remus and all his imperfections that made him attractive. The freckles across his nose and over his cheekbones were James’ favorite thing, and he wondered how it would be to connect them all together with the tip of his finger. The scars across his face only added to his attraction, and James never found Remus to be anything less than beautiful. Sirius was attractive as well, all roping, lean muscles, with long, dark hair. His eyes were grey but speckled with flecks of silver, and James regularly caught himself getting lost in them.

James couldn’t count how many evenings he’d found the two of them closing Sirius’ bedroom door behind them. It happened more often than not, and every time, it never crossed his mind that it could be more than just Sirius comforting Remus through his nightmares. They’d done it forever, it wasn’t as if it were any different just because they were older. Remus’ nightmares still clung to him; never ceasing, never faltering. James was beginning to think they never would fully disappear.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until one winter night, when he awoke to the sound of whispers in the hallway. He slid from his bed and into his slippers, pulling on a robe as he cracked open the door as slowly as he could. Peering out into the darkness, he caught the dim lamplight pooling in the hallway from Sirius’ open doorway. And again, as always, there was Remus.

This time, however, they were a little closer than normal. James rubbed his eyes and squinted-maybe he was imagining the entire ordeal. He hadn’t put on his glasses before reaching the door, so it was possible that he wasn’t seeing clearly. As quickly as he could, he turned and snatched his glasses from his bedside table, sliding them onto his face before peeking out into the hallway again.

The two were definitely snogging, completely unaware of the pair of eyes watching them in wonder. Then the door closed, but just before it did, Sirius opened his eyes, and James was almost positive that he was seen, if the mischievous glint in those stormy eyes was any indication.

His heart stammered in his chest and his palms began to sweat, but as to why, he wasn’t sure. He had just witnessed his two best mates _snogging_ in the middle of the night in the hallway of their shared flat. He had never seen them do anything more than hug, and the cuddling that often commenced was innocent. Or at least, James thought it was. Sirius cared for Remus, of course, the two were close, he assumed that had been all.

Or not.

Waiting for his heart to slow, James wiped his sweating palms across his robe before opening his door the rest of the way. He took great care to avoid the floorboards that creaked, not wanting to alert them to his presence. He stopped just outside of Sirius’ door and leaned in, pressing the side of his face to the worn wood.

“..You should have mentioned he was watching,” muttered Remus. James froze. Had he heard that right? He was positive that he had heard his name, but it was hard to fully make sense of what was being said. The door was thick and their voices were muffled, but no, he _had_ heard his name.

“I didn’t realize it until it was too late.”

“Does he know?”

“Who cares, Moony, we can’t keep this a secret forever.”

James held his breath, wanting to hear more of their conversation, but it ended there. Keep _what_ a secret? Had they been dating for years and only just considering the possibility that maybe it was horrible to keep it a secret? But even then, their secret was only out of the bag because James had caught them in the act…

It was quiet for a little while, sans the sound of shifting sheets and murmuring voices that he could no longer make out. He wanted to hear what they were saying, but their whispering seemed to have diverged into something else entirely. He heard the quiet, unmistakable noises of intimacy: wet, hungry lips, the mumbled charm for lubricant (of which James had taught Sirius one year, and _oh, Merlin, had he been using it with Remus that entire time?_ ), and the quiet moans that undeniably belonged to Remus.

James pressed closer to the door, desperate for more, desperate to feed the adrenaline and pure excitement that began to reverberate through his entire being. He was intrigued, but he was also probably a little bit too turned on by his mate gasping in pleasure. His shame was shoved to the side, easily ignored in favor of his cock that had hardened _so_ quickly. It was shocking, really, how quickly he had become aroused.

His mind wandered toward all the times he’d seen Remus’ eyes nearly roll back in his head as he devoured something he found delicious. All the times Remus would suck the chocolate from his fingers and the sounds he would make. Everything was a bit different given the context-Remus was definitely not moaning because he was eating chocolate frogs.

He listened in silence to the quiet slap of skin and the creaking of the bed frame. His hand snaked into his pajamas, gripping his shaft. He stroked his cock along with the moaning that drifted through the door, imagining what the two of them looked like when they fucked. It wasn’t too difficult to imagine Remus on his hands and knees, Sirius behind him. His hands would probably grip those perfect arse cheeks, spreading them apart, watching as he slid in and out, _in and out_.

James licked his lips and accidentally let out a quiet sound, pausing briefly to make certain that the other two hadn’t heard him. It didn’t appear as though they had, so he continued, squeezing his fist around his length with pulsating strokes. He varied between quick and slow, just the way he always did. In his head, his hand wasn’t Lily’s, nor was it Regulus’. No, it was Moony’s. Moony on his knees, amber eyes staring up at him, sweat beading on his forehead. Sirius was behind him, a hand gently wrapped around his throat, encouraging him to suck James’ cock. _Swallow it all, Moony, be a good boy_. Oh, fuck, James was so close.

“ _Merlin_ , Moony,” growled Sirius. The following moan sounded choked, and James couldn’t hold back any longer. A few more strokes and he came, thick ropes of it making an absolutely filthy mess out of his pajamas. He cursed to himself about it, though he knew it would be as easy as casting a few spells to rid the material of his come, it was sticky and messy and his shame had came rushing back with force. James wiped his hand across his robe and turned to leave, but not before hearing a whispered _I think James needs to watch more often if it gets you this riled up, Moons_.

The familiar prickle of a blush spread across his face, and he crept back down the hallway to his room before anyone could notice he was ever there to begin with.

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

That night repeated itself for a while-James wanking himself off outside of Sirius’ bedroom to the sounds of their animalistic fucking. It was shameful and he knew it was horrid of him to partake in voyeurism with two people who would trust him with his life, but James couldn’t stop. Once he had gotten a taste of Remus’ throaty moans and Sirius’ growling, he couldn’t take the edge off of his cravings for it.

Time and time again, he would lean outside of their bedroom, hand in his trousers as he pulled himself to completion. Sometimes he would finish at the same time as one of them, and for a moment, he felt as if he were a part of their world. He pretended he was there with them, the two of them inviting him into their bubble, allowing him to touch and lick and taste. He imagined their tongues on his skin, white teeth nibbling at him, hands everywhere as they rolled around in the bed.

It was pathetic. _He_ was pathetic.

Another evening in spring, James hovered outside of Sirius’ bedroom. He couldn’t hear much of anything, and he wondered briefly if Sirius had decided to begin using a quietening charm like James would back at Hogwarts when it was too noisy for him to sleep.

He wondered why he had started then, of all times, and began to panic when it dawned on him-Sirius knew about what James had been up to. It wouldn’t be long before he was kicked from their flat, left to starve and beg in the streets for someone to take him in, and oh _shit_ , James couldn’t afford-

The door swung open in the middle of his thoughts. James blinked and backed away, ready to defend himself and explain why he was standing outside of their bedroom past midnight.

“I- I can explain,” he began, but Sirius cut him off.

“We already know, Prongs, honestly, did you think we couldn’t hear your needy little mewls as you came in your trousers? How quiet did you think you were being?”

James’ eyes widened, but he didn’t have a response to that. Had he been loud? He never really paid much attention to how much noise he made… He opened his mouth again with a retort ready, an excuse about what he was _really_ up to (but not truthfully, because for fuck’s sake, James had spent the past few months wanking to his mates having sex), but Remus had grabbed his arm.

“Do you want to watch?” James was taken aback by how blunt the question really was, straight to the point without beating around the bush. Remus didn’t look the least bit surprised, his eyes fixated on James just as Sirius’ were.

“Excuse me? What?”

“I asked if you wanted to watch,” Sirius repeated. His eyes shined again, with that same mischievous twinkle from that night many months prior.

James squinted, adjusted his glasses, fidgeted with the tie on his robes, then proceeded to glance over his shoulder as if he expected someone to be there, ready to yell about him being a fool. No one was there, and the look that was on both Sirius’ and Remus’ face nearly sent his stomach falling through the floorboards.

“Um,” James paused, eyes darting between the two of them. His mind raced, his thoughts tripped over one another, and he was almost certain he was going to have a panic attack. “I have one question first.”

Sirius blinked at him, an eyebrow quirked. “Yes?”

“If you knew I was listening why didn’t you- You know- Use a quietening charm?”

Sirius smiled, a sly little thing. James looked over at Remus, who looked away just before their eyes could meet. James caught sight of the slight flush of his neck, the only indication that he was possibly embarrassed.

“Moony likes knowing that you’re listening.”

Remus finally looked at James curiously, likely taking note of his heart rate and his hastened breath, his fingers trailing down the length of his arm until he had hold of James’ hand. “I wanted to have you do _more_ than listen but Padfoot-”

Sirius interjected. “I suggested that it was far too early to spring too much on you, so for now, do you want to watch? You’ve already listened, Prongs, there isn’t much left to be embarrassed about.” The tail end of his statement sounded amused, probably because James had turned tomato-red, his eyes dropping to the floor.

Remus tugged on his hand, and before James could say anything about how he probably shouldn’t because watching would change their entire dynamic, he was pulled inside the room. Sirius closed the door behind him, and Remus lead him to the quaint little desk in the corner of the room. He let go of James’ hand, but only to turn the chair until it faced the bed.

James looked between the chair and Remus, then Remus and Sirius, still not entirely sure how to take in everything that was happening. Was this a joke? Was he dreaming? Had he finally lost the last bit of his sanity?

He pinched himself just to make sure, but no, he was not dreaming.

“Sit, James,” Remus said quietly, gentling pushing him down into the leather seat. James obliged, swallowing thickly. Was he expected to just sit there and do nothing? What was he supposed to do with his hands? He didn’t think he was capable of getting turned on when his heart rate was through the roof and his palms were sweating so fiercely.

Sirius stood before him, then, his lithe fingers carding through James’ hair before gripping the back of it, tugging James’ head back until he was forced to look up into his glowing grey eyes. “You may watch, but this time, do not touch anyone but yourself.”

James swallowed again, blinking before he nodded. Sirius let go of his hair with a small smile, the tips of his fingers tracing the edge of James’ jawline.

He sat perfectly still in his chair, even as Sirius turned back to Remus, the two of them sharing a look that could set the entire room on fire around them. Then they kissed, so vigorously that James could hear every slide of their tongues, every smack of their lips as they devoured one another just a few feet away.

Even though he was petrified, James felt his cock stir. It was hard not to be enticed by the display before him once Sirius and Remus had torn off one anothers’ clothing: Sirius pulling Remus’ hair, nipping at his neck, his collarbone, his nipples. Remus’ desperate little moans, and the looks he kept shooting in James’ direction.

It was as if they were putting on a show just for him. Remus was watching him with heavily lidded eyes, lips parting as Sirius sucked on one of his nipples.

Sirius pulled away after a bit, shoving Remus down onto the mattress. Both of their cocks were hard and heavy; Sirius’ was longer and thicker, but both were uncut and absolutely gorgeous. James’ mouth watered, but he kept his hands where they were- gripped to the arms of his chair.

Sirius turned his face, glancing at James with a smile that lit him from the inside out. “Remus really likes being watched.”

James shivered but still didn’t move. He made no attempt to free his erection from the confines of his pajamas, intent on merely watching the two of them, at least for a while. Sirius crawled over Remus like a predator stalking its prey, and James got to see _everything_ from his chair. He was near the foot of the bed and Remus was lying horizontally across it. He saw every rise and fall of his chest, every muscle that moved in Sirius’ arms as he crawled over him. It was lovely and beautiful, and James wanted to participate.

He remembered what Sirius had said and stayed where he was.

Sirius expertly swallowed Remus’ dripping cock, cheeks hollowing as he took him down to the hilt. Every suckle of his lips was loud in the otherwise quiet room, and James chewed on his own lip to keep himself quiet. Of all the fantasies that paraded through his mind as he wanked, none of them held a candle to what he was currently watching.

 _“Sirius, Pads, Padfoot, oh fuck”,_ flew from Remus’ parted lips in a breathy moan, over and over like a mantra. His fingers had found purchase in Sirius’ dark hair, gripping the strands between his tightened fingers. It was divine, it was everything James had imagined and then some when he had stood on the other side of the door in the middle of the night. None of the things he had pictured in his head was comparable to the real thing. The love that was there, between them, was damn near palpable.

Just before Remus could finish, Sirius stopped, slowly pulling the length of his cock from the warm confines of his mouth. The trail of saliva that broke between his lips and the tip of Remus’ cock shined in the lamplight. James observed everything, mouth agape, breath uneven as he tried to keep his hands from sliding under his waistband.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus before flipping them over, leaving Remus on top. His cock bobbed as he moved, hard and wet between his legs. Sirius was just as hard, if not _harder_ , cock standing at attention where it rested between Remus’ arse cheeks.

Their lips met again, Remus crouched over him, arms caging in Sirius’ head. James pulled his lower lip between his teeth, biting down the sounds that threatened to spill from him. It was difficult, however, because even their snogging was quite the sight to see. Remus would pull away after a bit, and the way Sirius would chase after his lips with a smile sent James into a spiral. He wanted to be loved like that-he wanted to be looked at the way Sirius was looking up at Remus. They were gorgeous together, naked, long-limbed, corded muscles flexing as they moved.

The silence was broken by Remus lifting himself up, whispering the lubrication charm with a tap of his wand that he had grabbed from the night stand, before taking Sirius in as deep as he could possibly go, arse flat against Sirius’ hips. Remus threw his head back, a silent cry on his lips, leaving the column of his throat exposed. James wanted to crawl over the bed, over them both, and kiss it.

“Ride me, Moons,” Sirius said quietly, his hands grasping Remus’ hips. James’ gaze ran over the dimples Sirius’ fingers left in Remus’ skin, stopping at the swell of his arse. Remus moved slowly at first, lifting himself with his hands flat on Sirius’ chest. James could tell he was trying to find a steady rhythm; not too fast, and not too slow. Remus’ head had tipped back down, he and Sirius staring into one another’s eyes, and James gritted his teeth at the intensity. It made their sex all the more arousing, because it wasn’t fake, it wasn’t just a show put on for their spector.

It was real, it was raw, and James was honored to even be allowed in proximity of it. To be let into their private sanctum to witness their bonding of the highest degree.

Sirius’ fingers dug into Remus’ hips, and he bent his knees until his feet were flat on the mattress. Then he began to move, meeting every drop of Remus’ body with an upward thrust. He was brutal and unforgiving, growling out his praises in a way that made gooseflesh rise over James’ arms.

Their skin slapping together was the best music James had ever heard, and he wanted to listen to it on repeat-he probably would in his mind, when he was alone in his room on another night, horny and alone. He would remember the squeak of the bed and the sound of the headboard gently smacking into the wall. He would remember _all of it_.

James’ resolve crumbled at last, hand slipping into his pajamas to tug his cock free. He tried to time his strokes with Sirius’ thrusting, but they became more erratic and harder to keep up with the more the time passed. James sputtered and cried out when he finally came, spurts of his come landing over his pajamas and likely across the floor. He stroked himself through it, watching as Remus came undone on Sirius’ cock.

And what a glorious exhibition it was. Remus’ body shuddered as he came, one hand feebly tugging himself to completion. He cried out a semblance of Sirius’ name before falling forward, his forehead rested against Sirius’ chest. He was soon followed by Sirius, who was far quieter as he finished, hips slowing to a stop as he came, buried deep within Remus.

James felt as though he should feel ashamed. He had just watched Remus and Sirius in their most intimate form, but he couldn’t find the energy to. He tucked himself back into his pajamas and glanced down at the floor to see the damage he had caused. Sirius and Remus must have forgotten about his being there, as neither made any attempt to speak to him. Remus laid boneless atop Sirius, who was gently rubbing his back and whispering words that, as always, James couldn’t hear.

He stood quietly from the chair, reaching across the desk for some tissues, before crouching down to clean up his mess. He swiped at the streaks of his cum as silently as he could, not wanting to disturb the perfect air of stillness that had fallen around them. He felt almost like an intruder then, as if he had walked in on something he should never have seen. As he tossed the soiled tissues into the wastebasket, he cast them another glance, but neither of them acknowledged him. He took that as his invitation to leave.

And leave he did, but even so, he couldn’t bring himself to actually feel ashamed. He floated on his high until he fell asleep. He would never forget the way Remus rode Sirius’ cock, nor the way he cried out _Padfoot_ as he came.

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

The three didn’t speak of their encounter until a few weeks later when James caught them nearly tearing each other’s clothes off in the hallway. It wasn’t even night time, it was the middle of the day, and he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

“Can you two _please_ not have sex in the hallway.” Not that James would be entirely annoyed if they actually _did_ , but it was unlike them to behave the way they were.

Sirius pulled Remus away from his lips with a quick tug of his hair, turning his head to face James. His lips were pink and swollen and his pupils were blown wide. The look he gave James was _searing_ , but James didn’t back down.

“You’ve seen us fuck, James, what’s wrong with watching again?” His tone wasn’t anything less than amused, as always, but it stung that time.

“You _invited_ me, you arse, don’t try and accuse me of being weird.”

“After you wanked outside of my bedroom for nearly three months,” Sirius shot back, but there was no heat in his voice and his eyes wrinkled at the corners as if he were smiling. James knew he wasn’t being mean, but hell if he knew what the bastard was up to.

Remus seemed to only just realize that James was there, eyes half closed as he eyed him from where he stood, leaned against the wall. “Sirius, enough.”

James narrowed his eyes. “If you wanted me to stop you probably shouldn’t have invited me in, you prat. Generally, when someone is caught doing what I was doing, they don’t _invite them in for more_.”

It was true, honestly, James had been, well, _creepy_. Normal people didn’t stand outside their best mates’ room and wank to the sounds of them having sex in the dead of night. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, and that made it marginally worse.

He had definitely, probably, _more than likely_ stroked himself to the sounds of Sirius having what he likely presumed to be “quiet” sex in their dormitory seventh year. He couldn’t hear much but wet sucking and muffled sounds-it had taken James far too long to realize what was going on in the bed near his. Sirius was not eating snacks at three in the morning, no, he was absolutely getting laid.

That was the year that James realized he really had a thing for listening to people having sex. He did dabble a bit in the thought of actually watching it, but alas, that wasn’t really a thing that happened in the real world. (Until it had, at least.)

Sirius let go of Remus, only to roughly grab hold of James’ hair and kiss him soundly. James nearly fell over, heart racing. Remus watched them without moving, but James caught the slight upward curve of his lips before he let his eyes close. He allowed Sirius to lick into his mouth, allowed him to cup the side of his face with those long fingers, soft against his skin.

Sirius tasted of cigarettes and- chocolate? It didn’t take James long to realize that he was tasting a bit of Remus on his tongue and that only made him all the more excited. All of the bickering from the prior weeks seemed to cease just then, between their mingled breath and the swirl of their curious tongues.

James had always wondered what it would be like to snog Sirius Black.

Remus cleared his throat after a while, seemingly annoyed that he had been forgotten. Sirius withdrew, taking the warmth of his lips and the softness of his skin with him. He turned back to Remus, and, of course, whispered something that only he could hear.

James watched with his mouth open, trying to catch his breath as he ran a hand through his hair. He fixed his glasses that had been knocked askew, staring at Remus who was eyeing him curiously.

“Can you stop whispering in front of me? Honestly, that’s just bloody rude.”

Remus smiled but said nothing, allowing Sirius to be the one to take charge. “Do you want to join us, Prongs?”

James pursed his lips for a moment, but then opened them again to respond. “Are you toying with me, Pads?”

Remus’ grin had widened from behind Sirius, of which James caught in his peripheral view. That didn’t stop him from feeling as though he _was_ being toyed with. There was no way in hell that Sirius would be willing to actually invite him to partake in their sex.

Though, last time when he had said James couldn’t touch, he had said it in a way that sounded as if there were going to be more instances.

“Not at all.”

James pondered it, allowing the question to roll about for a bit before giving his answer. As if he hadn’t already known exactly what he was going to say the moment Sirius asked. As if he hadn’t played it out in his head a thousand times before and he hadn’t rehearsed his answer a million times in his head.

“Okay.”

Remus looked a bit shocked, as though he hadn’t expected that, but his face softened. Sirius stared at James before a grin broke out on his face as well, as though the two of them had been waiting for James to join them since the dawn of time.

“Okay,” Sirius repeated.

Awkward moments were to be expected, but somehow, they seemed to skirt around them. Sirius guided them both back into his bedroom without bothering to close the door. The flicker of candles and a warming spell kept the small room feeling rather cozy, and the pile of blankets stacked messily atop Sirius’ bed made it even cozier.

James didn’t know what to do, so he stood at the end of the bed awaiting instruction. Or action, whichever was bound to happen first. Was this really happening? Was he going to have sex with both of his mates at the same time? Was their companionship about to be burned completely to the ground with no survivors?

He couldn’t answer any of his own questions before Sirius was kissing him again, but this time, it was more gentle. It was less full of hunger and a ravishing tongue, and more of a gentle brush of his lips and a slow sweep of his tongue. It was as if Sirius were asking for permission to do more, and _Merlin_ , _yes_ , he could do whatever he wanted.

James opened his mouth and let Sirius’ tongue in, but he hesitated to hold onto him. He wanted to sink his fingers into Sirius’ luscious hair, but he didn’t know where the line was drawn. He didn’t know what he was allowed to do and what he wasn’t allowed to do, but at the moment, he was caught up in the way Sirius tasted.

Remus had pressed into his back, hands running down his sides. James gasped when he felt lips paving a path along the back of his neck, and he finally grabbed onto Sirius before he could topple over. He needed something to ground him to the present-to what was happening around him and _to_ him.

Sirius forced James to tilt his head back, and he did, resting it against Remus’ shoulder. Sirius’ teeth scraped down the length of his neck, nipping at the skin between them. James was overwhelmed by the amount of attention he was receiving, as Remus had taken to nibbling his ear whilst kneading his arse between his fingers.

“Am I dreaming?” James asked, staring up at the ceiling. The two paused their ministrations to snort, Sirius grabbing hold of James’ chin. He made James look at him, _really_ look at him, through the haze of lust that had surrounded them.

“This is definitely not a dream, Prongs.” Sirius’ fingers traced his jawline again, and Remus had gone back to nibbling at his earlobe. “Have you ever slept with a man before?”

James paused, weighing the pros and cons of his answer. “Yes,” was all he said, choosing to leave out the part that _it had been with Sirius’ brother_.

Sirius squinted and James was positive he saw the muscles in his jaw twitch. He didn’t press it, however. He seemed to deem that a valid response and James was grateful that he didn’t have to sit through a lecture from his best mate on how to have sex with a man. Because, frankly, it was leagues different than having sex with a woman.

Remus and Sirius seemed to be constantly in sync, as the moment Sirius wanted to pull James’ clothing off, Remus was quick to help him. They tore off his robe and let it fall to the floor, then they both helped him out of his shirt.

“You know,” Remus said quietly. “I haven’t seen you shirtless since Hogwarts and-”

“Who knew being a seeker could do _this_ ,” Sirius finished. His eyes were fixated on James’ stomach, eyeing the hair peeking from his waistband. James followed suit, looking down at his taut abdomen and the trail of curly, dark hair that lead down into his trousers. James wasn’t self-absorbed by any means, but he was well aware of how wonderful he looked with his shirt off.

“Not that I ever really looked or anything,” Remus added, sounding a bit defensive even though James hadn’t said anything. “No, that’s a lie, I did.”

“I think we all did.” Sirius sounded different than usual, his voice taking on a huskier tone than James was accustomed to. “Definitely the fuel for some of my wank sessions.”

Remus just hummed in agreement before his hands slid over the muscles in James’ back. His hands were soft, softer than Sirius’, even if they were covered in scars. James closed his eyes and allowed them to touch him, to admire the smooth planes of his skin. It was all unblemished and relatively well kept, as he had always been keen on keeping it as soft as he could. He had freckles here and there, but otherwise, his skin was nearly flawless, and even he knew that.

Honestly, though, James was just relishing the attention. He loved to be praised and worshipped, and it was already driving him mad to have not one man, but two fawning over him and his glory.

Remus’ lips were soft and warm as they trailed over James’ shoulder blades then down his spine. Sirius lapped at one of his nipples, hand palming James’ cock through his sweats. He was already so ridiculously turned on, but he loved the feeling of both of them mapping every inch of him with their lips, tongues, and teeth.

Pausing his wandering mouth, Remus let out a laugh. “You honestly haven’t a clue how long I’ve wanted to blow you, Prongs.”

James’ choked on his tongue, opening his eyes. He looked down at Sirius who just shrugged but continued sucking at his sensitive nub. The swirl of his tongue felt so wonderful, and James didn’t want him to ever stop. He’d never had anyone act so fascinated with his nipples, but he was beginning to understand why so many people enjoyed the act. It was erotic, the way Sirius’ mouth worked over it, knowing exactly how hard to sink his teeth into the surrounding skin and how hard to suck.

Remus moved away after giving James’ shoulder a gentle bite. He’d moved on from being blushy and embarrassed, and sassy, horny, and confident Remus was entirely new to James. He was used to the quiet and reserved man that he had grown to love-but there was a certain charm about this side of him.

Sirius pulled away as well, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “He’s not teasing, he really has wanted to for a while.”

James blushed, hoping that the orange glow from the lamp would hide the fact.

Remus just grinned at him. James wasn’t sure what to make of it, the thought of Moony, _his Moony_ , having the carnal desire to suck his dick.

“On the bed, Moons,” Sirius commanded, gesturing towards it. “Clothing off. It’s time you get what you’ve always wanted.”

James was slightly perplexed, but he watched Remus shuck off his clothing before perching on the bed. He sat on his knees, eyes trained on James. Well, not really on _James_ , but on the tenting in his trousers. The amused smirk on his face did not go unseen by James.

“Well, Prongs, what are you waiting for?” Sirius traced the length of his spine with the very tip of his index finger.

James stared at Sirius for a moment, brows furrowing. “What?”

“ _Come here_ ,” Remus pleaded.

James hesitated but did, taking the few steps needed to stand before Remus. He was swift, tugging James’ bottoms off in one fell swoop. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and James noticed he glanced over at Sirius before back down at the cock on display before him.

“Oh, Prongs, I knew you were probably hung, but-” He didn’t finish his sentence, hand already stroking James’ cock slowly. James tentatively looked over at Sirius, who had peeled his own clothing off in the meantime. It should have been concerning how fast everything was moving, but James was too goddamn lost in the feeling of Remus’ fist wrapped around his shaft. His skin was so soft, and James couldn’t help the slight buckle in his knees. He was almost lost in it, in the lust, in the feeling, in the absolute madness that was his current predicament.

Merlin, was he really standing naked in front of his mate?

Remus was slow and methodical, swiping over the tip with his thumb after every upwards stroke. James wanted to say so many things about how great it felt, but he didn’t want to shatter the moment with his clumsy words. It was as if everything was made of glass, and James was terrified that it would all collapse if he made the wrong move.

Remus stopped suddenly, patting the bed beside him. “Up here and sit back.”

James crawled onto the bed beside him, Remus moving out of the way so he could lean back against the pillows propped against the headboard. He tried to steady his breathing and the static that buzzed in his ears, but it all only seemed to get worse when Remus slotted himself between James’ knees, arse up in the air. His back arched so perfectly, and James found himself admiring his arse unabashedly. It was round and _perfect_ , and he wondered, very briefly, how tight it would be if he were to slide his cock inside.

The first brush of his lips sent a quiver down James’ spine, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of them wrapped around his cock head. Remus’ tongue darted out in quick little flits, running over the head with steady strokes. James moaned, surprised by just how loud it was as it flew from his lips. Remus was good at this, skillful as he coaxed James’ cock into being the hardest it had probably ever been. His hand worked the base as he slowly sunk down-and James watched in awe as his cock disappeared between his lips until Remus’ nose touched the hair around the base.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” James whispered, fingers clutching the comforter on either side of his legs. He looked up at Sirius, who was standing near the foot of the bed still, watching the two of them as he slowly stroked his length.

“He’s brilliant at it,” Sirius said, his familiar smirk flitting across his lips.

James didn’t respond to that, eyes dropping back down to watch Remus. Remus and those wide, amber eyes, staring back up at him as he swallowed him down. The repetitive nature of a blow job was lost there, lost in how nearly every bob of Remus’ head felt different than the previous. Every bump of his cock into the back of Remus’ throat nearly sent him flying overboard, and the look on Remus’ face was one of pure carnal desire. It took everything in James to not twist his fingers into Remus’ curls and force his cock in further.

The bed dipped beneath them as Sirius finally joined, kneeling behind Remus. He began to knead Remus’ arse cheeks, but his eyes weren’t on Remus, there were on James. James who was staring right back, mouth open. Remus really _was_ brilliant at sucking cock, and James knew he would never feel anything quite like it.

Gentle fingers began to rub James’ bollocks between them, and the groan it elicited from James sounded downright filthy. He didn’t look down though, choosing instead to watch Sirius, who was running his flattened tongue over Remus’ hole. His eyes were shut, thick, dark lashes splayed across his cheekbones. James thought about how attractive Sirius actually was, and it really began to dawn on him just how apparent it had been.

Even as he was on his knees behind Remus, tonguing at his hole, he was sexy. Maybe _especially_ because of his actions.

The vibration of Remus’ sounds of contentment made James’ toes curl and his fingers tighten on the bedspread, knuckles whitening as he gritted his teeth. If Remus kept up his lazy pace it would be a long while before he could come, but he was quite okay with that. He wanted the moment to last forever.

James couldn’t see everything, but he watched as Sirius worked a few fingers into Remus’ hole, licking around them with his tongue. He wanted to know what Remus tasted like, and his arse clenched at the thought of Sirius doing the same to him. It was something he never knew that he wanted to be done to himself.

Sirius gave a quick slap to Remus’ arse, Remus jolting as he let out a groan.

“You’re doing so well, Moony,” Sirius purred. His eyes locked with James’ again as he reached his hand out, two fingers still slick with his spit after working Remus open. James looked at them, then back up at Sirius’ face. “Suck.” It wasn’t much of a question, more of a demand. James wasn’t usually one who listened to things anyone else told him to do, especially not Sirius, but there, in the moment, he wanted to.

James sat up a bit straighter, Sirius leaning over Remus to slide his fingers into James’ open mouth. James wasn’t sure what it was that he tasted, but it smelled of Remus and his musk and he wanted more of it. He wanted to be the one behind Remus, burying his face between his cheeks. He sucked at Sirius’ fingers hungrily until they were pulled from his mouth. Sirius rubbed them across James’ cheek, smearing saliva over his skin. Everything about it was filthy, but James was too far gone to worry about the mess that was being made.

Remus had slowed down even more, taking his time to whirl his tongue around the head of James’ cock. He tongued at the slit, then at the frenulum, then ran it down the length of his shaft. James watched him quietly, worrying his lip between his teeth.

The two of them were going to be his undoing.

James knew Sirius was sliding into Remus when Remus stopped sucking his cock, parting his lips as his eyes slipped shut. James looked up and watched Sirius’ face as he slid in. He paused, running his hand up the arch of Remus’ spine, soothing him silently, before he began to move.

Remus’ body jerked with his thrusts, but he sucked James’ cock back into his mouth. Back between his pretty, plush lips. His lashes fluttered as his brows furrowed, his hand dipping back down to grope James’ bollocks between his fingers.

“Moony, you look so good with Prongs’ cock in your throat,” Sirius whispered. The slap of their skin was loud as it echoed around them, and the familiar slam of the headboard behind James made it all the more real. The creaking bed added to the melodious sounds, and James closed his eyes as he allowed it all to sink in.

He was there, with his cock shoved down Moony’s throat. Padfoot was behind Moony, fucking him with brutal thrusts, and _fuck, he was so close_. He didn’t want it to end, he wanted this to continue on forever. The suction of Remus’ warm mouth around his cock had quickened its pace, and the fingers caressing his bollocks were only sending him closer to the edge faster than he would have gone without them.

“Moony, _Moony_ , oh fuck, you’re so tight-”

James wanted to say so many filthy things about how warm and wet and _fucking glorious_ Remus’ mouth felt. How pretty he looked with James’ cock shoved down his throat, but he didn’t. He said none of it. He was only an observer who had been given just a crumb of privilege-the ability to participate but only as a toy. He kept his mouth shut. He allowed Sirius to do all of the speaking for him, and he found purchase in Remus’ hair. It was soft between his fingers, and he gripped at it with both hands.

“Moony, you look so filthy down there on your knees” Sirius growled. James’ eyes flickered up to see him. His jaw was tight, his eyes were cast downward, and his hair was dropping into his face. He was just as beautiful as Remus, and James knew he was lucky to be a part of this. “I bet you’re loving the feeling of both of us fucking you, aren’t you?”

Remus couldn’t speak for obvious reasons, but _oh,_ his teeth scraped over James’ shaft, but only just barely. He was losing his composure and Sirius was egging him on with his dirty talk. James filed it away in his mental notes, the fact that Remus loved being degraded in bed. Something about it was inherently sexy.

“Fuck, Moony, your _mouth_ ,” James gasped, unable to hold back his feelings any longer. He caught a glimpse of Sirius looking at him over Remus’ body, but he didn’t seem upset. No, instead, it seemed to really get him going.

“You are so tight, Moons, I love watching your greedy little hole swallow my prick.”

Even James felt the power of that one, fingers pulling on Remus’ hair when he began to slow down his sucking. James was not done yet, but he could see that Remus was beginning to fall apart, and it wouldn’t be long before he was reduced to nothing but a puddle.

“Do you want to taste Prongs’ come, Moons?” Sirius asked as if Remus were capable of responding. The humming around his length was getting to be too much, but it was the only way Remus was able to respond. It sounded like an affirmative, and that only caused Sirius to press on. “Come in his throat, Prongs, give him what he wants.”

James growled through his teeth, hips bucking as he came at the command. He looked down at Remus as he did, at the way he slowed down to gently milk James through it, swallowing as much as he could without using his teeth. Some dribbled out, but that only made it all the more sensual.

Remus let his cock drop from his mouth as Sirius slipped an arm around him to pull him up to his knees, Remus’ back flush against his chest. James could see everything this way- the bounce of his cock as Sirius fucked him from behind, his nipples swollen and pink, and the muscles of his thighs clenching with every thrust. Remus knew exactly what to do, arms bending on either side of his head, grabbing hold of Sirius’ hair.

James also knew exactly what to do, positioning himself so he could fit Remus’ cock into his mouth. It was smooth and warm, and the taste of his precum made James’ own cock nearly spring back to life. He’d only ever had one other cock in his mouth, so he didn’t have much to compare it to, but Remus’ was a perfect size. His jaw didn’t ache as he swallowed it, and it slid across his tongue so easily. Sirius’ thrusts were enough motion, James allowing them to shove Remus’ cock between his lips.

A hand curled into James’ hair, and he closed his eyes as Remus moaned out a mixture of both of their nicknames. _Pads, Prongs,_ and probably _Prads_ , but it was marvelous and delightful, and it wasn’t long before Remus was crying out as he came in James’ willing mouth. He swallowed it all, suckling at the tip until Remus jolted from the overstimulation.

Sirius followed soon after, hips stuttering to a stop as he finished. James watched them both: Sirius with his disheveled hair, teeth sunk into Remus’ neck, and Remus with his open mouth, eyes focused on James, who was still swiping stray bits of come from his lips before sucking it from his fingertips.

It was the best type of fantasy brought to life. It had been everything James could ever have wanted, and how he had lived the entirety of his life without it was a mystery. Nothing would ever live up to it. Remus between them, fucking himself on both of their cocks was definitely going to be a constant in James’ future dreams.

Sirius slid his softening cock from Remus before bending him over again, hand on the back of his neck. “James,” he began, lips flirting with a smile. “Come here.”

James quirked an eyebrow but crawled around Remus, Sirius moving to the side. His eyes trained on Remus’ hole, open with Sirius’ come dripping from it. Even though Sirius didn’t tell him explicitly what to do, he knew what was being asked of him. Well, not really _asked_ , as it was obvious by then that Sirius wasn’t much for asking.

“Ah,” James began, running his tongue over his lips. “I’ve never-”

Sirius tilted his head, but his expression didn’t falter. He looked absolutely smitten by the thought of James tasting both of them. So he did just that, leaning down as he spread Remus open with his hands. He wanted to please Sirius, for some reason, to see him smile while James did exactly as he asked. Which was strange, as again, James was never really the type of person who submitted to _anyone’s_ will.

He lapped at the come, wincing at the first taste of it, but it was intimate, the taste of both of his favorite people mingled together in a delicious cocktail, bitter and strong as he swallowed it down. He licked it all up hungrily as if it were his favorite flavor of ice cream. When he cleaned it up as best as he could, he sat back to see his work. Remus was practically boneless, but he still managed to lay there with his arse in the air. His hole was still open, and James trailed a finger across it.

“Am I dreaming?” He asked again.

Remus finally spoke up, voice cracking, muffled by the bedspread. “No, you tosser.”

Even if it were a dream, James was lost in the taste of it all lingering on his tongue and he would absolutely do it again if he were handed the chance. There would be no hesitation, no questions, no second-guessing. He would absolutely, in any and all circumstances fuck the both of them if they asked him to.

He wondered for a moment if maybe next time _he_ could be where Remus had been. Or maybe he could be where Sirius had been, buried in Remus’ arse. He wanted all of it, anything they would offer him. Any crumbs of their love and passion that they wanted to spare him, he would take. He wasn’t certain he would ever be loved the way they loved one another, but somehow, he was okay with that. He just wanted whatever they would give him because there was no way he would ever be able to write it all off completely.

It had all probably entirely changed the dynamic of their friendship, as the three of them had been nothing more than comrades prior to it. James had always just been their friend, their companion, their mate. The person who chased after Lily even when Lily didn’t _want_ him. Maybe one day he would catch her, and maybe when that day came, all of what had just happened would become nothing more than a fond memory.

But then, at that moment, James didn’t want it to be. He wanted to curl up between them and be loved and wanted and desired. He loved being praised and worshipped. He wanted to whisper filthy things into Remus’ ear or spur Sirius on. It was a normal occurrence for the two of them to feed off one another, but it was another thing entirely when it involved sex.

They all worked well together, to be quite honest.

“Can I be Remus next time?” James whispered in the dark after everything had been cleaned with a few taps of wands and whispered charms.

“Oi, shut up, Prongs,” Remus replied from behind him, arm draped over his body.

“Well, you didn’t deny that there will _be_ a next time, so-”

“Prongs, you absolute wanker, if you don’t shut up, I swear I will kick you off of this bed.” Sirius sounded at least a bit amused, but James just smiled.

Again, there hadn’t been a denial.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!!](https://lecheesie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (And a special thank you to shadowprince for betaing this for me <3)


End file.
